London
by TheBlackreader
Summary: London gibt es nicht mehr. Alles ist Tod Mensch, Tier , Zauberer , Muggel .... Doch wie geht es Weiter lest es selbst Meine Erste Story !
1. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1:

* * *

Es schneit... Der Schnee fällt auf dem Boden und bleibt liegen.

Es ist 22uhr. Ich bin mitten in London und die Straßen sind leer.

Kein Auto ,kein Mensch , kein Tier nur ich …

Komisch oder ?

Ich höre schritte, drehe mich um und werde Geblendet von Grünem Licht.

Ich spüre nichts nur die aufsteigende Kälte…

* * *

US Aurorenzentrale New York 

Parker!! Parker !!! Hey Parker warte doch mal!

„Was ist Marc. Was willst du?"

Mit dir Reden .

Worüber ??

Über Sara .. Thomas es tut mir Leid. Ich weis dass du sie vermisst aber das Leben geht weiter

Das Leben geht weiter … Marc halt die Fresse.

_Mein Name ist Thomas Parker._

_Ich Arbeite als Auror in New York und eben habe ich erfahren müssen dass ganz London Ausgelöscht worden ist._

_Alle sind Tod Muggel wie Zauberer. Und über ganz London sah man sein Zeichen._

_Aber nicht nur das musste ich erfahren. Nein.. _

_Nein ich musste auch erfahren das die Frau die Ich über alles liebte Tod ist. Tod. getötet von diesen Schweinen die sich Todesser nennen._

Marc lass mich in Ruhe. Ich komme schon klar. Danke für deine Hilfe doch ich brauch sie nicht ok?

Ok Thomas . Wenn du aber jemanden zum Reden brauchst. Ich bin für dich da.

Danke Kumpel. Ich mach heute Früher Schluss muss noch was Erledigen Ok? Wir sehnen uns Morgen Bis dann.

Bis dann .

_Wenn ein Mensch gestorben ist dann möchte man Ihn schnell vergessen. Damit man sich nicht erinnert das man Ihn verloren hat._

_Nur das ist nicht so einfach. Es gibt so viel was man noch erledigen muss Testament, Beerdigung .Freunde und Verwandte rufen an .Sprechen Ihr Beileid aus …._

_Aber mich nervt keiner damit. Wahrscheinlich sind zu viele gestorben gestern Nacht._

* * *

JFK Airport New York 

Sir kann ich ihnen Weiter Helfen???

Ja Mein Name ist Thomas Parker ich hätte gerne einen Flug nach London.

Sir verfolgen sie die Nachrichten nicht? Alle Flüge nach Europa wurden wegen der jüngsten Ereignisse in London gecancelt.

_Mist sogar die Muggel haben alle Grenzen dicht gemacht._

Wann geht der nächste Flug?

Frühestens in einer Woche Sir.

* * *

EU Aurorenzentrale Brüssel 

Meine Damen und Herren so eben bekamen wir den Bericht unserer Aufklärer aus London.

London gibt es nicht mehr kein Haus steht. Es leben keine Menschen, keine Tiere alles ist Tod.

Es ist schrecklich über all sind Leichen.

Die aufräum arbeiten werden noch bis Ende dieser Woche andauern.

Solange gilt ein Einreise verbot für Muggel und Zauberer. Alle grenzen werden Geschlossen.

Für sie wird das eine harte Woche also an die Arbeit.

* * *

So das war das Erste Kapitel von meiner Ersten Geschichte. 

Ich weiß noch nicht wie die Geschichte weiter geht.

Bitte sagt mir wie ihr es bis Jetzt findet (da unten bei go)

Wie man sicher sieht brauch ich auch noch nen Beta Leser also wer Lust hat melden

Ich werde jetzt schlafen gehen und mir den weitern Story verlauf ausdenken

Gute Nacht

TheBlackreader


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2 : Auf nach London

US Aurorenzentrale New York

* * *

Morgen Marc alles klar?? 

Morgen Thomas . Ja bei mir ist alles klar aber wie sieht es bei dir aus? Was musstest du gestern noch Erledigen?

Ich habe versucht nach London zu kommen aber sogar die Muggel haben alle grenzen geschlossen.

Marc lachte lauthals: „Sag ma Thomas bist du eigentlich blöd?

Warum?

Du bist doch Auror frag doch einfach den Major ob sie dich nach England versetzt.

Stimmt ! Ich gehe gleich hin.

Warte Thomas darf ich dich was Fragen?

Ja ?

Was willst du in England?

Ich kann einfach nicht glauben dass sie Tod ist. Ich weiss dass sie noch lebt.

Aber wie willst du das wissen?

Ich habe da so ein Gefühl…

Weißt du was. Ich werde dich begleiten Partner.

Danke Marc doch das musst du nicht.

Doch das werde ich. Wann bekomm ich den mal die Chance hier weg zukommen?

Es wird aber sicher nicht ungefährlich.

Gibt es was Gefährlicheres als die Straßen von New York?

Stimmt die Todesser sind ein Witz dagegen. Beide fingen schallend an zu lachen.

Auf zum Major.

* * *

Geheimer Ort 

Meine Todesser ich bin stolz auf Euch.

London ist gefallen, Der Minister ist Tod.

Wirklich gute Arbeit meine Jünger . Bald wird ganz Großbritannien uns gehören.

* * *

Aurorenzentrale New York (Büro Major Bloom) 

Sergeant Parker, Sergeant Miller was wollen sie hier?

Ma´am wir möchten nach England versetzt werden. Wir wollen beim Wiederaufbau von London mit helfen und nach Überlebenden suchen.

Lügen sie mich nicht an Parker ich weiß wie sie zu Lieutenant Tyler standen sie wollen sich rechen nehme ich an?

Ich möchte einfach nicht untätig rum sitzen Ma´am ich möchte diese Leute nach Askaban bringen.

Na gut Parker, Miller übermorgen öffnet die EU ihre Grenzen für eine halbe Stunde um Hilfskräfte ins Land zu bringen.

Wenn sie in England sind Treffen sie sich mit Lieutenant Tonks sie ist ihre direkte Vorgesetzte.

Ich werde jetzt alles Notwendige einleiten. Aus den USA gehen 20 Auroren nach Europa der Rest bleibt wegen der nationalen Sicherheit.

Wir sehen uns übermorgen meine Herren.

* * *

Hogwarts 

Albus Dumbledore saß in seinem Büro und lass die neuste Ausgabe des Tagespropheten:

_**Zwei Minuten für die 7.2Millionen Menschen in London**_

_Gestern um 13 Uhr hielten die Berliner inne – zur Erinnerung an die Opfer der Terroranschläge _

_  
Es ist kein geschäftiger Tag, kurz vor eins am Wittenbergplatz: Zwanzig Minuten vor den Gedenkminuten für die Opfer der Todesseranschläge flüchten Männer in Anzughosen unter die Markisen der Bäckereiläden, um in ihre mittags-Baguettes zu beißen. _

An der Bushaltestelle Europacenter läuft „Wir gedenken der Opfer der Terroranschläge in London" in einer Dauerschleife auf dem elektronischen Fahrplan der BVG. Im Bus gab es eine Ansage, da habe ich von den Gedenkminuten gehört sagt Anna aus Hamm. Um eins soll für zwei Minuten geschwiegen, der Opfer gedacht werden. Weshalb dauert die „Gedenkminute" doppelt so lange, wie ihr Name sagt? Die britische Regierung veranlasste es so, und ganz Europa hat nachgezogen so Nina Meyer von der Britischen Botschaft. Der Minister von London (Dumbledore) hatte beschlossen, dass angesichts der Schwere der Anschläge zwei Minuten angemessen seien.

Drei Minuten lang läuten die Glocken der Gedächtniskirche, dann ist es 13 Uhr. Doch niemand hält inne: Autos hupen, an den Souvenirständen werden Sonnenbrillen ausprobiert. Die Verkäufer haben von den Gedenkminuten nichts gehört. In der Kirche hält Pfarrer Braun die Mittagsandacht, er liest aus dem Kondolenzschreiben, das an den angelikanischen Erzbischof in London ging: Dass die Angst nicht um sich greifen soll, dass die Christen sich weiterhin für Frieden und Gerechtigkeit einsetzen sollen. Es sind um die 30 Menschen in der Kirche, nicht mehr als sonst.

Ganz anders an der Britischen Botschaft in der Wilhelmstraße: Bauarbeiter unterbrechen ihre Arbeit, stehen neben dem Eingang, die Hände gefaltet, die Köpfe gesenkt. Zwanzig Menschen halten inne. Um zwei Minuten vor eins kommt ein Mann auf dem Fahrrad vorbei, er hat eine weiße Lilie dabei. Für die ist er durch halb Mitte geeilt, sagt er. Weil es „genau diese andächtige Blume" sein sollte, im Gedenken an die Londoner Opfer, „seine Freunde".

_Vorgestern Nacht ist London die Hauptstadt Englands gefallen. Anhänger des unnennbaren vielen in die Stadt ein und Töteten alles und jeden der ihnen in die Quere kam._

_Bis jetzt wurden erst 200 Überlebende gefunden darunter 27 Zauberer und Hexen._

_Das Ministerium für Magie ist als einziges Gebäude unversehrt. Minister Fudge wurde von Assassinen __getötet._

_Zurzeit nimmt das Zauberergamot den Posten für die Landesregierung ein. Albus Dumbledore wird für unbestimmte Zeit den Posten des Ministers vertreten._

_Die Leitung der Hogwarts Schule wird an Minerva McGonagoll übertragen._

7.2 Millionen Menschen … diesmal bist du zuweit gegangen Tom …

* * *

US International Flohgateway New York 

Dann wollen wir mal Thomas. Bist du bereit?

Mehr als das…

Sie gingen auf den nächsten Kamin zu. Thomas nahm sich eine Hand voll Flohpulver stieg hinein und sprach „London".

Das Feuer färbte sich grün. Thomas war verschwunden und Marc folgte ihm.

Ein Strudel aus allen erdenklichen Farben begann um sie zu kreisen. Hier und da sah man Vereinzelte Kamine doch dann wurde alles schwarz.

* * *

Das war das zweite Kapitel 

Ich weiß immer noch nicht so genau wie es richtig weiter gehen soll muss wohl noch mal ne Nacht drüber schlafen

Bitte sagt mir eure Meinung ich sehe ja wie viele Hits die Story hat. sagt mir alles ob die Story schieße ist oder gut sagt mir was ich besser machen kann bitte fleh

Ich suche immer noch einen Betaleser den ich glaub den hab ich bitter nötig also wer Lust hat bitte melden

Zum Schluss möchte ich noch Little Lion danken für das erste Review danke :P

Ok das war es von mir

Grüße

TheBlackreader


End file.
